Yu-Gi-Oh- PKMN
by EinsteinDragon101
Summary: The plot of Arc-V with Pokemon, new characters, OCs, Jaden, Yusei, Yuya, some epic duels, and Pokemon. Follow our heroes as the participate in a duel cup held by a rich kid to determine who is worthy to cross over to the Pokemon Dimension to convince the Gym Leaders and Trainers to learn Duels and Pokemon battles to protect both dimensions from a common enemy.
1. Prelude

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Pokemon.**

 **Jaden, Yusei, and Yuya will be in this story, unfortunately no Yugi, sorry, but I haven't watched the original anime. Oh, and I don't like Yuma.**

 **Also, Ash will have a sort of "cameo" role in this, Ash won't have a major role in this fic. I don't like Ash either. Sorry. There'll be a lot of OCs in this story. I might use characters in Pokemon like the game characters, and definitely Gym Leaders.**

 **I probably won't publish this story until I'm several chapters in so that I can give you guys a lot of chapters and story and so that I'll make myself keep writing. This is planned to be a pretty long fic, and it'll be a slight while till we get to the Pokemon part, but I promise it'll be worth it. I'm sure you all wanna see a pretty cool duel cup, with made up archetypes.**

 **This is essentially the plot of Arc-V, just with new characters, and eventually Pokemon. And a different bad guy.**

 **Also, most cards in this story will be made up.**

 **Note: I'll provide handy things like Levels and ATK/DEF of my made up monsters, but not canon monsters. I'm too lazy, search em up yourself)**

 **Prelude:**

Jaden and Yusei jumped through the flames and landed at the foot of the burning building. More debris fell and fireballs whooshed past them. Their fellow Crossers, Jack and Christina, were hiding behind a car, while Yuya raced across the street on Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon.

Their new friends from the Pokemon Dimension were battling furiously with a few Team Rocket grunts, while Eternity advanced on them from above, on his Void Star Dragon, which was leering at Jaden with it's purple eyes. They ducked out from Void Star Dragon and saw Winona, the Gym Leader trying to fend off a couple Team Eternity grunts, her Altaria landing blasts as well as her Gusto monsters fighting viciously. Wattson was trying to find the fun in the situation, the old man still had a smile on his face as his Batterymen and Watt monsters defended him.

Jaden set his jaw. "Go, Elemental Hero Avian!" His loyal Duel Monster burst forward and defended Jaden and Yusei from the brilliant purple blast of light. Yusei turned around and sprinted off toward his Duel Runner. A blast of purple exploded near him and he winced as he dived to the right to avoid it.

"Go, Junk Warrior!" Yusei's Synchro Monster shot out and raced toward Jaden to help defend him. Since it wasn't an official duel, he could summon up to Level 7 without summoning conditions. Brawly, from the Pokemon Dimension, flung himself across the street to escape a ball of shadow.

"Hariyama, block that Gengar!" Brawly yelled, as his Pokemon jumped in the air and defended the Gym Leader from another blast of leapt onto his Duel Runner and brought it to life as he looked behind him.

"Jaden!"

The words had barely escaped his lips as Jaden was thrown back from the impact of an explosion, and tossed into the air, landing hard on the rough concrete yards away...

"No!" Yusei yelled, as he watched Yuya get pushed off his Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon by a Team Rocket grunt on an Aerodactyl. Jack and Christina were battling, but Christina was hit full in the face with a ball of shadow...

Yusei looked around desperately as the world and his friends were destroyed...


	2. The Invitation

**Movement One- Ultimate Duel Cup**

 **Chapter 1**

 **The Invitation**

 **The Duel Dimension**

Jack Flare and his good friend, Christina Volkner were strolling through New Domino City, admiring the sights. The two teenagers were here to see the upcoming Ultimate Duel Cup, where representatives of every summoning method were to come, including famous Duelists like Jack Atlas, Yusei Fudo, Jaden Yuki, and Yuya Sakaki.

Jack, a boy with shaggy black hair and orange eyes, was hoping to see Yusei Fudo in action, he was an aspiring Duelist who used mainly XYZ Summoning but thought Synchro was pretty cool too. He wore a black camouflage jacket over a white shirt with a red scarf. He also wore black jeans. Christina, a pretty girl with a slender figure and braided blond hair, also wanted to see Synchro, as she mainly played it. She wore

The Cup was tomorrow, and the exhibition match against Yuya Sakaki was tonight. Jack Atlas usually held the exhibition match, but the burden had fallen on Yuya just for this Cup. The sun was setting, the match was in three hours.

Jack was really excited, he had won his town championship, but it was a relatively small town and not too important in the grand scope of dueling. The two teens turned around and began the walk through a park. They wanted to go through the park first before heading back to the hotel.

"So, excited for the match?" Christina asked. She knew her friend was, she was pretty hyped herself.

"You already know, Sakaki is supposed to be really young too, and already crazy good." They walked leisurely under some trees that were turning yellow when a man jumped out in front of them.

"Wha-" Jack stumbled back when the man clicked his duel disk. The man was in a black leather jacket, with black pants, a black scarf tied around his face, and, you'll never guess, black sunglasses. His hair was a sharp contrast though, it looked naturally black but had been dyed with streaks of red and white.

"Duel! I summon Gladiator Beast Equeste in attack mode!" A blue winged centaur appeared and cantered around the unknown duelist. "Now, if there's a Gladiator Beast on my field, I can summon Test Tiger!" A tiger dressed in exotic colored clothing appeared.

"Tiger's effect, by tributing it, I can return Equeste to my deck and special summon another Gladiator Beast!" Test Tiger exploded into light while Equeste smoothly disappeared. "I summon Gladiator Beast Laquari, and when Laquari is summoned this way, it's attack becomes 2100!"

A flaming tiger dressed in armor appeared. The duelist set a card. "I end my turn."

Jack and Christina took a collective step back, but it didn't seem like they had much choice, both activated their disks. The words "Tag Duel" appeared. Jack set his jaw. His deck hadn't yet failed him. His father, a pilot in the Duel Air Force, used Mecha Phantom Beasts and had passed down a different deck to Jack. Artillery Beasts.

"I summon Artillery Beast Gopher in attack mode!" (Artillery Beast Gopher, Level 4, 1800 ATK.) An armored mecha gopher made of black metal appeared. On its back was mounted large square rocket launchers, brimming with missiles. Gopher snorted. "Gopher's effect, when Normal or Special summoned, it deals 500 damage to my opponent!" Gopher reared up and let loose several rockets from his launchers, slamming into the unknown duelist. "I'll set two cards and end my turn!"

 **Jack: 4000 LP - Unknown Duelist: 3500 LP - Christina: 4000 LP**

Christina began. "I summon Blackwing- Kalut the Moon Shadow, and end my turn there." Christina was a bit more patient, she wanted the absolute perfect hand before going all out and destroying this guy.

"Heh." The man smirked underneath the scarf and drew a card. "My turn, I summon Gladiator Beast Andal!" A huge armored bear appeared. "Now I activate my trap, Horn of the Phantom Beast! My Laquari gains 800 attack!"

Laquari growled as its attack points were raised and snarled. "Battle! Laquari, attack his Artillery Beast Gopher!" Laquari pounced and ripped through Gopher's armor. Jack groaned as 1300 damage hit.

 **Jack: 2700 LP - Unknown Duelist: 3500 LP- Christina: 4000 LP**

"Since a monster equipped with Horn of the Phantom Beast attacked and destroyed a monster, I draw a card! And now, at the end of my battle phase, my Laquari returns to my deck, and now I can special summon another Gladiator Beast, like Gladiator Beast Dimacari!" A purple bull in armor appeared, clutching an axe. "I overlay the two level fours!" The two Gladiator Beasts dropped into a rumbling galaxy.

"Bull of fire, with hooves of bronze, trample through the ruins of your enemies, Gladiator Beast Khaltauroi!" A huge Minotaur made from bronze gears and metal appeared, clad in red armor with fire streaming from it's mouth. (Gladiator Beast Khaltauroi, Rank 4, 2500 ATK.)

The duelist smirked again. "I'll end my turn by setting a couple cards."

XYZ Summoning, eh? Jack thought. He did XYZ too, but he could have sworn Gladiator Beasts were Fusion monsters. Maybe he had missed the latest expansion. "Ok, my turn! Draw!" Jack examined his hand for a moment then grinned. "Perfect!"

"I normal summon another Artillery Beast Gopher!" Gopher returned, shooting steam out his nostrils. It lowered its powerful cannons, "Gopher's effect activates upon his summon, here's 500 damage!" The unknown duelist winced under the scarf as more rockets flew out.

 **Jack: 2700 LP - Unknown Duelist - 3000 LP - Christina: 4000 LP**

"Now, my spell, Twin Earthquake! When a Earth monster is special summoned to my side of the field, I can summon another that is the same level." Jack threw a card onto his disk. "Come on, Artillery Beast Tortoise, defense mode!" A mechanized turtle appeared, made from black metal. A single tank turret rested on its shell as it curled in it's head and legs.

"Now, I overlay the two monsters," the tortoise and gopher dropped into the huge galaxy and clouds rose up, disguising the hidden monster. "Born from the sound of cannon fire and ashes of strife, spread your wings of metal, and end this war with your might- Rank 4, Artillery Beast Peacemaker M-Phoenix!" (Artillery Beast Peacemaker M-Phoenix, Rank 4, 2200 ATK.) A huge mechanized Phoenix soared up, made from red and gold metal, it's wings clicked as the cannons loaded, and it's huge claws gleamed threateningly. It's powerful red head glared down at Gladiator Beast Khaltauroi and flames blazed from its golden beak.

"I activate it's effect, Phoenix can destroy one monster on the field, at the cost of me sending one card from my hand to the graveyard! Good bye, Khaltauroi!" The unknown duelist's eyes widened as his Khaltauroi was destroyed. Then the duelist smiled.

"Hah! I activate my trap, Gladiator's Revenge, if a Gladiator Beast monster is destroyed, I can vanish it to destroy one monster whose attack is lower than the banished monster! I banish Khaltauroi! M-Phoenix is destroyed!" The duelist grinned underneath the scarf.

"M-Phoenix's effect activates, by detaching two materials from it, it cannot be destroyed for one turn!" M-Phoenix gave a squawking cry as its two orbiting units disappeared. "And, during that turn, no monster may attack."

"What!" the duelist cried.

Jack inwardly groaned, he had planned on attacking, but M-Phoenix had to stay on the field. "I'll end the turn."

Christina quickly glanced over her cards. No, not a great hand, plus she figured Jack was having way too much fun with this duel anyway. "I'll summon Blackwing- Oroshi The Squall, and set two cards!" When Jack got overwhelmed, she'd pull out her best cards and Synchro Summon her way to victory.

"Hmm, nice. I suppose you two could get it. Good plays..." The duelist tore off his scarf and sunglasses, revealing a grinning boy a couple years older than Jack and Christina. His eyes shone yellow. "Sorry bout that, here!" The boy tossed two cards at Jack and Christina before turning around and running off into the trees.

"Hey! Wait, what?" Christina yelled, confused. Jack bent down and picked up the cards. They were the size and shape of duel cards, and even had the same back. But the front was a small, cramped letter instead of a monster or spell.

 _Dear Jack and Christina:_

 _I must apologize for the rough way you received these letters, but your skill had to be tested somehow. Due to your clear success at my test, and the fact I've had my eye on you two for a while, Jack is invited to participate in the exhibition match tonight against Yuya Sakaki. Christina and Jack are both invited to enter the Ultimate Duel Cup, at no cost._

 _Apologies Again,_

 _Chase Hercules_

"Chase Hercules?" Jack asked, "The CEO of Hercules Corp.? Isn't he supposed to be some sort of dueling genius?"

"Yeah, young too. " Christina said, "Weird. And what? You're invited as the opponent of Sakaki?"

"Is this a joke?" Jack said, his face white. Invited to duel Sakaki Yuya...

"I don't think so, there's his signature right there."

"Well, not like I can refuse, can I?"

"Jack, this is weird, you're invited to duel Sakaki, and me and you are both invited to participate in the cup. Since when are we both that famous or skilled?" Christina frowned over the cards in puzzlement.

"I don't know. We did win the town championships, but-" Jack suddenly grinned. "Christina. Think about this! Invited for the cup, it usually costs money, Christina, we can-"

"I know." Christina smiled. "If this is true..."

"Wait, the guy left something behind." Jack reached down and picked up another two duel cards. "Guess I missed them...weird, check it."

He showed Christina the cards. Both were XYZ monster cards, the image was of a lion. The lion that represented Hercules Corp. The effect box said: "Those with this card can participate in the tournament."

The teens looked at each other in wonder, then turned around and stared into the cityscape. There were one building that rose high enough for both to see. Hercules Tower, headquarters of Hercules Corp.


	3. Leo Stellers

**Chapter 2**

 **Leo Stellers**

 **The Duel Dimension**

Jack was in shock. He was in the locker room of the Duel Castle, sitting next to a boy he'd met twenty minutes ago, and due in five minutes to exit the room and out on a riding suit to battle not only Yuya Sakaki but Yusei Fudo as well in a Turbo Duel. He sat on a bench, in frozen amazement, the helmet of his suit in his hands. He reflected on what had led him here...

After the invitation, he and Christina had instantly headed to the Duel Castle, a huge stadium. There, a megaphone had blared, "Those with Lion XYZ Cards, please come up front!" About 15 people headed up, most of them looking as confused as Jack felt.

When the man with the microphone saw Jack's card, his eyes widened and then told him to proceed upstairs and to the left to a room marked 11. Jack entered the stadium, and went into the large room where there was a cafe, and a place for people to lounge. He had headed up some fancy stairs by himself, Christina was to stay downstairs. He had entered a small hallway with several rooms, and opened the door marked 11.

He entered. There was another kid in here, who looked just as startled to see Jack. This kid was about the same age as Jack. He had platinum blonde hair that was streaked with black. The hair was swept and combed neatly, and swept to almost cover one of his shining blue eyes. On his forehead were a pair of blue goggles. He wore a black formal shirt, and over that, an elegant and cool white jacket with blue trim that reached to his hips. He also wore white jeans and bright blue sneakers. He stood up.

"Are you-" he said just as Jack said "Who're you-"

"Sorry," both of them apologized at the exact same time.

Then, "Sorry you go first-"

Both of them paused and then grinned, "Okay, seriously, sorry." The blond said. "I'm Leo Stellers. What are you here for?"

"I'm Jack Flare." Jack said. "I got a weird invitation, something about-"

"Don't tell me, you're invited to participate in the exhibition match and the tournament? And you got that lion card? From Chase Hercules?" Leo said.

"Yeah." Jack confirmed, confused. "Why would both of us-"

But at that exact moment, a person materialized in the room. After Jack and Leo recovered from the shock and picked themselves up from the floor, they realized the person was a hologram of Chase Hercules. He was a tall kid, a couple years older than Jack and Leo. He has broad shoulders and a muscular physique. He wore a cream suit jacket over a tight white muscle shirt and long black pants. His hair was stylishly styled, black with the bangs gold. His eyes were a shining gold.

"Hello there, this is, as you might know, Chase Hercules. You two have been selected to participate in the exhibition match. Now, this may not have been disclosed, but contrary to what you may think, the duel will be a Turbo Duel, and not only that, but a Tag Duel. You two are dueling Yuya Sakaki and Yusei Fudo. You're due outside in thirty minutes, if you exit this room, a guide will take you to the locker rooms."

And so they had.

Which was how Jack had ended up changed into a brown and black leather riding suit, sitting next to a boy he'd met twenty minutes before, in the Duel Castle's locker room, and due in five minutes to exit the room, go out into the stadium in front of ten thousand people, board a Duel Runner, and participate in a Tag Turbo Duel against Yusei Fudo and Yuya Sakaki.

He and Leo exchanged brief glances, they had both thought this was cool when they had been invited, but now, when in five minutes, they would be in front of so many people, and dueling such powerful duelists...

Then, the amplified voice of the announcer rang through the room"And now, the exhibition match begins!"


	4. The Exhibition Match- Part 1

**Chapter 3**

 **The Exhibition Match- Part 1**

 **The Duel Dimension**

Leo and Jack strode out onto the field, exchanging brief glances with each other. Jack had gone sort of numb. He could faintly hear the roar of ten thousand people, before he carefully got onto the duel runner.

"And now, Yusei Fudo and Yuya Sakaki!" the announcer shouted. Jack watched numbly underneath his bronze helmet as the two famous duelists exited and got on their duel runners. The four duelists lined up at the line and Jack watched the large hologram count down.

3..2...

1!

The Runners revved up and shot away, the four duelists sped forth and Leo took the lead. Jack fell behind Yuya Sakaki and his mouth sort of dropped open as he rushed path Yusei Fudo. Leo whirled around the first corner, and took the first turn.

"Uh, my, my turn!" Leo shouted. "I summon Galactic Defender-Star Soldier!" (Galactic Defender- Star Soldier, Level 4, 1700 ATK.) A gleaming white and blue soldier appeared, clad in shining blue armor with a futuristic white helmet and a sword. A big crystal star shone on it's shoulder. "I activate the spell Galaxy Reinforcement! When a Galactic Defender is on the field, I can summon one more monster that's the same level! Galactic Invader- Black Star Snake!"(Galactic Invader- Black Star Snake, Level 4, 1900 ATK.) A oily black and purple serpent appeared, with great shining silver fangs. "Black Star Snake's effect, if there's a Galactic Defender monster with lower attack than Black Star Snake, once per turn, that monster is destroyed and Black Star Snake gains 200 ATK!"

Star Soldier exploded into light as Snake hissed. "Star Soldier's effect, if it was destroyed by the effect of a Galactic Invader monster, I can add a Galactic Defender from my deck to my hand! I'll end my turn with a facedown!" Leo was gaining confidence as he ripped away from the others.

"Huh, nice!" Yusei yelled, as he zoomed forth on his Duel Runner. "But I'll show you my strength! I summon Shield Warrior in defense mode!" (Shield Warrior, Level 3, 1600 DEF)A powerful warrior appeared, crouching behind a shield and spear. "And now I tribute him to special summon Turret Warrior from my hand, as per Turret's effect!" Suddenly, a much larger and more powerful looking monster appeared.

"I'll end my turn!"

My turn now. Jack thought grimly. He better play well. "Ok, I summon Artillery Beast Tortoise in defense mode!" (Artillery Beast Tortoise, Level 4, 2000 DEF) The mechanized turtle appeared, huffing a bit as it tucked its limbs under the powerful black tank-like shell. "I activate the spell Peace Offering! By giving control of one monster on my field to an opponent, I do not receive damage so long as that monster is on the opponent's field! Also, the opponent must discard one card! Yusei Fudo, have my Tortoise!"

His tortoise changed sides onto Yusei's monster zone, and Yusei looked confused for a second, before sighing and discarding one card.

"Now, I end my turn with a facedown card!"

Yuya smiled under his helmet. He whizzed past Jack Flare and settled himself into the seat. "Draw!" He considered his hand for a moment then grinned. "Perfect, I, using the scale 1 Stargazer Magician, and the scale 8 Timegazer Magician, set the pendulum scale!"The two magicians rose into the air as Yuya quickly tossed down his cards and the pendulum scale activated.

"Come forth, my monsters, Performapal Fire Mufferlion, Performapal Hip Hippo, and Performapal Partnaga!" The brightly colored, friendly looking lion, hippo, and snake dropped onto the field. "I activate Hip Hippo's effect, I can Tribute Summon one Level 7 or higher monster this turn in addition to my normal summon! Watch, for the fun has just begun!"

Yuya grinned and threw down his cards. "Bye bye, Partnaga, and now, say hello to our star performer, with those heterochromatic eyes, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" His mighty dragon dropped into the field. "I'll place two cards facedown and end my turn!"

"Great, my turn!" Leo rocketed forward, and eyed the road ahead. "I summon Galactic Invader- Poison Shocktroop!" (Galactic Invader- Poison Shocktroop, Level 4, 1900 ATK.) Poison Shocktroop appeared, a strange reptilian alien in purple and silver futuristic armor. It wielded a long and deadly looking rifle. "It's effect, so long as I have a monster other Poison Shocktroop on the field, my opponent takes 300 damage! Sakaki, have a bit of damage!"

Yuya groaned as Poison Shocktroop took fire with his rifle and Yuya skidded dangerously close to the wall. Yuya revved his runner back up and shot forward. Leo focused back onto the track.

"I fuse the two monsters with Contact Fusion!" Leo roared, as Snake and Shocktroop zoomed into a portal of orange and blue. "Fusion Summon, come forth, Intergalactic Invader- Black Starkiller!" (Intergalactic Invader- Black Starkiller, Level 7, 2600 ATK.) A large, demonic black knight in futuristic black armor with purple trim appeared, with two large horns. It gripped a large axe with a blade made from energy. "When summoned, Starkiller destroys one monster on the field! Say bye to that Turret Warrior, Yusei!"

"Not so fast, I activate my trap, Warrior Defense!" Yusei shouted, racing by Jack. "If there's a Warrior type in my graveyard or field, monsters on my field cannot be destroyed this turn!"

"Argh!" Leo complained, making a complete lap around the track. "Fine, then I activate the spell Starry Revival! By discarding a card, I can special summon a Galactic Defender from my grave! Come back, Galactic Defender- Star Soldier!"(Galactic Defender- Star Soldier, Level 4, 1700 ATK.) His Star Soldier reappeared. "But Starkiller's effect activates, once per turn, if there is a 'Galactic Defender' monster on my field whose attack is lower than it, it is destroyed. " Soldier disappeared, but Leo grinned. "His effect, if Star Soldier is destroyed by the effect of a Galactic or Intergalactic Invader, I add one Galactic Defender from my deck to my hand!"

"Awesome, here's the real fun now!" Leo shot forward and drove up onto the rim of the track, passing Yuya and making a full flip as he slammed back down onto the road. "

Because there's only a Intergalactic Invader on my field, I special summon this monster from my hand, Galactic Defender- Plasma Tiger!"(Galactic Defender- Plasma Tiger, Level 4, 1600 ATK.) A white tiger appeared, clad in blue and gold and white futuristic armor, and it had a pair of goggles on it's head. "Now, because there is one Galactic Defender, and one Intergalactic Invader on the field, my Defender needs some reinforcements! Galactic Defender- Starship Pilot is special summoned!" (Galactic Defender- Starship Pilot, Level 4, 1200 ATK.) A human in a tight, blue and white armor suit appeared, pointing his laser pistol.

"Since Starship Pilot is on the field, by discarding one monster card, I can add one Galactic Starship to my hand. And now, I overlay my Starship Pilot and Plasma Tiger!" Everyone's mouths dropped. Fusion, and XYZ, not to mention in one turn?

"Soar through the stars, and spread your wings of light! Defend this galaxy, dragon of stars! Intergalactic Defender- Starship Dragon!" (Intergalactic Defender- Starship Dragon, Rank 4, 2500 ATK.) A huge dragon appeared, with a long white neck and golden helmet. It was sort of mechanized, with a body of a huge silver starship like armor, and huge arms with golden claws and enormous wings of gold and white. It roared. "Battle phase!" Leo shouted,

"I attack Performapal Hip Hippo with Starship Dragon!" Starship Dragon rushed forward, roaring as it attacked Hip Hippo.

"I don't think so!" Yuya yelled. "I activate my trap, Last Minute Cancel! All my monsters are turned to defense mode, and monsters destroyed by battle are returned to my hand!" Hippo exploded as the card returned to Yuya's hand.

"Argh, fine, Starkiller, take out the lion!"

Yuya just grinned as he took no damage and the card returned to his hand.

Leo glared. "I end my turn."

"Great, my turn!" Yusei yelled. "Mm, it looks like you're summoning from the Extra Deck! I guess I should try that! I summon Quillbolt Hedgehog from my hand!" The cute little hedgehog appeared, grinning smugly, "Now, I activate Super Resonation, a spell card! I can special summon Tuner monsters up to the number of monsters on my opponent's field, that's two, Stellers! Come forth, Nitro and Junk Synchron!"

"All right, I send my Junk Synchron and Quillbolt Hedgehog to the graveyard for a Synchro Summon! Gathering stars will call upon a new force! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Show yourself, Junk Warrior!" His Synchro Monster zoomed out in a blur of blue and beige, striking a battle stance, red goggles glinting at Starkiller and Starship Dragon.

"Now, from the grave, Quillbolt Hedgehog's effect, I can special summon it!" Hedgehog appeared once again. "Now, another Synchro a Summon, I tune my Nitro Synchron to Turret Warrior! Gathering feelings will now become a new force! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Blaze on, Nitro Warrior!" The huge green monster appeared.

The crowd went wild, this was a duel the likes of which had never been seen before, clearly everyone was incredibly skilled.

Would Jack make it in this match? Could he show his strength as a Duelist, and enter this cup? Duel these two incredible duelists?

Find Out Next Time On... EinsteinDragon's Yu-Gi-Oh: PKMN!


End file.
